


Like You

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Ladybug is ready to reveal their identities, Chat isn’t. A peptalk reveals that Chat would really like Ladybug’s crush, they are oddly similar after all!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Like You

Chat’s heart is racing a million miles per hour. He’s always wanted this, but now that the day has come he’s not sure he can go through with it. Chat Noir and Ladybug are evenly matched, but her civilian self is a wild card. What if she is far out of his league? Even more so than she already is? Where will he even fit in her already busy life? She has friends, a job, hobbies, that boy she  loves ; where does Chat _fit_ into all of that?

It doesn’t matter, Chat has no option. Ladybug is the guardian now and she has duties to uphold that she can’t without knowledge of his identity or a way for him to get to her at a moment’s notice.

The responsibility that they both have has to come before his feelings.

He clasps and unclasps his hands for the thirtieth time that night as feet softly touch down against the roof behind him. Ladybug is finally here and he’s no less of a mess than he was a few hours ago when he asked her for more time.

“Still nervous, kitty?” She asks softly, lowering herself to sit next to him. Her legs dangle next to his off the edge of the building and he tries to focus on that rather than the twisting in his stomach.

“Yeah,” he admits.

From the corner of his eye he sees her eyebrows furrow, “Me too. Wanna talk about it?”

He looks over at her, moonlight illuminating her dark hair and big blue eyes meeting his expectingly. She’s being open, allowing herself to be vulnerable for him.

He can’t say no to her.

“I’m afraid of how things will change.” He starts off small, something they’ve both talked about a hundred times before.

“For the better, of course. I _know_ there’s something else.” She softly pries and his shoulders fold in on himself.

“I-I’m not Chat outside the suit. At all. I’m constantly forcing myself into this cookie cutter mold made just for me that I don’t even  _like_.  My civilian self is more of a mask than Chat Noir will ever be. I’m afraid of where  that  side of me will even fit in your life.”

“Chat...” She frowns, reaching out slowly towards his hand as if giving him time to back away. When he doesn’t, she slowly intertwines her fingers with his and gives them a squeeze.

“I know, it’s so silly. I just know you have this life outside of this that I’m going to have to try to be a part of while still being the way I have to be. I’m just scared.”

“First off, I have a friend a lot like that. The whole “fitting into a mold” thing.” Ladybug says slowly, as if trying to breach the topic softly.

His ears perk up. He knows a small handful of other affluent young people that fit a mold, but unlike Kagami or even  _Chloé_ ,  Adrien isn’t  happy  in that mold.

“Really?”

“Yeah- it’s actually the guy I’m in love with. Sorry I brought him up.” She says sheepishly and for once Chat doesn’t even bother to feel hurt. How can he when she brought him up for his benefit rather than to purposefully hurt him?

Not that she would ever purposefully hurt him- that is.

“Got a thing for guys that can’t be their true selves?” He jokes, a soft smile lighting up his face.

She laughs, then pauses thoughtfully, “Maybe I just have a thing for fixing people. You two have a lot of similarities now that I think on it.” Okay that one  might  have hurt a _little_.

“Yeah? Tell me about him.” Maybe he was just asking to be hurt, but he was going to end up hanging out with him at some point if he wants to be a part of his lady’s life. Oh gag him, what if he actually  likes  the guy?

“He works himself to the bone, I don’t think he’s ever taken a vacation day in his life. Kind of oblivious in the typical ‘pretty blond’ way.” She teasingly flicks Chat’s bell with the hand not intertwined with his and he preens at her added attention.

“He actually adores puns, you two are going to drive me insane probably.” She giggles but then her smile falls.

Chat’s soft grin slowly turns downwards at the mournful expression, “What?”

“I worry about him, a lot. I don’t think he eats enough, or sleeps enough, or does just any type of  enough  for himself. I’m pretty sure he’s just going to keep giving until  he  _gives_ out.” His heart absolutely breaks in his chest at that. He feels that in every fiber of his being, Adrien has never been good at doing what’s best for him. Some days he, too, worries what’ll happen when he runs out of things to give to those around him.

“I can understand that, maybe we can bond over it...” He slowly says. Making friends with the person who has his lady’s heart isn’t exactly ideal, but if this boy makes her happy he can’t be that bad.

Her eyes shine with unshed tears and she lets go of his hand in favor of tossing her arms around him. She squeezes him tight and if his arms hadn’t been trapped underneath hers he would’ve returned the favor.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me.” She pulls back and her smile is all teeth.

He’s so painfully in love with her that the ache in his chest lessens. If being friends with him would make her happy by Plagg he was going to be his best friend.

“Seriously, you guys would get along like a house on fire. Unless, of course, you are just so similar you hate each other.” She rambles, nose scrunching you at her last comment, before waving at the air like dismissing the comment.

“Yeah m’lady? Bet he doesn’t have any cute nicknames for you like I do.” He teases leaning his shoulder into hers.

“He calls me his ‘everyday Ladybug’, if you can believe that. It’s so painfully ironic.” She laughs and Chat could practically hear the record scratch halting his thoughts.

_ But I call Marinette that? Unless someone is stealing my lines I’m Ladybug’s crush and Ladybug is Marinette? Fuck. Wow. _

His small grin goes dopey.

_Of course it would be her. The only person who can even hold a candle to Ladybug and of course it would be her._

“Chat?”

“I just figured your identity out.” He puffs his chest out proudly, flaunting his victory.

She rolls her eyes at him, bumping her shoulder into him to mimic what he had done to her only moment beforehand, “Didn’t know it was that rare of a nickname.”

“I sure hope it is, _Marinette_. Otherwise someone is taking my very clever nickname.” She completely froze against his side at that, wide blue eyes going even wider.

“Adrien?” She asks, cheeks going pinker within the second.

“At your service, m’lady.” Like a boneless mess, Ladybug slumps against his side. He brackets his arm behind her to keep her upright and she presses her cheek into his collar bone.

“‘M gonna faint.” She mumbles softly but firmly.

_ Maybe I should’ve been a little easier on her? _

“Sorry, probably should’ve been a bit more delicate with that.” He bashfully says, ducking his head to press his nose to the top of her head. She lets out a soft sigh before pressing her face further into his collar bone like she’d disappear into his suit if she tried hard enough.

“Maybe. I think it would’ve been a whole lot easier if I hadn’t just poured my heart out to you not even knowing that it’s  you .”

His smile grows, even as it is smothered in her hair.

“Maybe,” he teases, “that does sound  rather  embarrassing.”

“Ugh shut up. I’ve thrown you across Paris once and I’ll do it again.” But her threat is soft and weak, especially as her hand seeks his free one to hold. He clasps hers softly in his, laying them in his lap.

It feels like every inch of his body is touching hers and he can’t be any more delighted if he tried.

Well except maybe if they did this without the suits.

He lets out a soft purr at the thought, not even thinking about her close proximity until Ladybug giggles at his expense.

It’s quiet for another long moment.

“I’m still scared.” Ladybug-  Marinette  admits.

“What’s there to be scared of bugaboo? We don’t have to worry about how to wiggle into the other’s life, you know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Everything is working out great.” He softly assures her.

“No,” she shakes her head against his chest, “I know how you feel about _Ladybug_.” He stiffens at that, pulling back from Marinette slowly as if he’s been stung. Her warmth leaves him as he lets go of her hand and even goes as to far to scoot back. She frowns at him, but he just shakes his head.

“If you seriously believe I’ve felt nothing for you- Marinette you- this whole time you might be more oblivious than I am.”

She blinks at him owlishly.

“You call me a flirt, but has Alya ever told you Chat Noir flirted with her. Hell, has anyone ever said that about me?” He presses.

“I- no.” She says softly, her blue eyes shining.

“I’ve only ever had eyes for you, even if I didn’t know it yet.” He reminds her, giving in to the yearning of his heart as he takes her hand into his own again.

“I- I can’t say the same. I’ve always been hung up on Adrien- you- too much to consider other options. I’ve always loved Chat Noir, but I don’t know if it’s ever been like  that. ” Marinette’s voice is tight and watery, her eyes moving to look at her lap so she doesn’t have to meet his gaze.

“That’s okay, I was like that at first too. I’m not judging you for any feelings or choices you made because of our identities Mari. There’s no way I can.” He allows himself to draw her back in again and she goes with his motions, collapsing into his chest like being away from him drained all the energy from her body.

“C-can we move slow then? Try being friends as Adrien and Marinette without our identities in the way?” She asks quietly, peering up from his chest long enough to meet his gaze.

“Of course.”

Going slow has never been in either of their cards, but Adrien would try for her.

He would always try for her.


End file.
